


A Rocky World: Treatises on Gemkind.

by Kaoupa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short papers written on Gemkind and the known gem types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gemkind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilvos01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvos01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inside the Melon Mind: A Treatise on the Watermelon People of Mask Island.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876253) by [ilvos01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvos01/pseuds/ilvos01). 



An intergalactic race who have possessed spacefaring capabilities since before humanity first built civilization, the Gems have resided to some degree on Earth since roughly 4000 BC, but were not public knowledge to most of humanity until recent years, since the start of the Second Gem War. Gems are physiologically unlike humans in many ways, despite appearing similar physically. 

Gems are “grown” in facilities known as Kindergardens, where they emerge fully sapient, already knowing their specific purpose in the Gem caste system and how to perform it, which they typically will carry out for the remainder of their potentially infinite existence. (the Crystal Gems members Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Garnet (or Ruby and Sapphire), and later Amethyst, have lived from the time of their rebellion against the Homeworld roughly 5750 years ago into the modern day, and are mentioned at several different points in history and on several archaeological items (as well as possessing a handful of items dating back to these time periods). 

There are no known instances among either the Crystal Gems or humans of a gem dying from age or disease. This is mainly due to their bodies/structure making it almost impossible for them to catch human diseases; instead of bones, flesh, and blood, Gem bodies typically consist of a cut gemstone (much larger then almost any human gemstone, and serving as the gem’s heart/brain in one), and a set “hard light” projection, which they can change at will temporarily (they can change this projection permanently if said projection is destroyed temporarily). However, a Gem that has its gemstone cracked is effectively crippled - shattering a gemstone is lethal to said gem.

According to many of the former “Homeworld Gems” interviewed after their defections (mostly consisting of lower-caste Gems), many gems are unable to entirely enjoy this long life due to the caste system in place on Homeworld, which outlawed many interactions with other gems outside of their own gem type, taking a job besides the typical one expected of them, essentially enslaving most of the lower-ranked Gems. With the threats of imprisonment, death, or being used as a power source as the punishment for many infractions, almost all Gems feared the highest castes despite many of them also holding great loyalty to them.

While there are several gems at the higher caste levels (such as Sapphires and higher-ranking Quartzes), the most well-known and highest-ranking caste Gems are the Diamonds; three (previously four) extremely large and powerful Gems (White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and previously Pink Diamond) who rule akin to kings and queens, with threats or challenges to their authority typically punished by execution, and each apparently ruling over a different part of Gem society, with a court or subordinates designed to aid them. Meeting or serving the Diamonds directly is typically seen as a great honor among the Homeworld Gems, with the seeming cult of personality built around them supporting their authority and essentially making them akin to goddesses in the eyes of their loyalists. 

Gem culture, while extremely advanced technologically (Gems possess faster-than-light travel, several formed of “industrialized” magic, and structures that have lasted longer than the Sphinx), is also noticeable due to its apparent stagnancy; interviews and research carried out with both Homeworld and Crystal gems have indicated that their society has changed very little over the millennia since the Rebellion, which is believed by several sociologists to be a result of both their long lifespan, as well as social engineering by the Diamonds to make them believe that there is no further need to change themselves or improve their society. However, this slow tendency to change is a part of Gem mentality; several records exist showing that the Crystal Gem Amethyst remained mentally around 9 years old for roughly 4000 years after departing her original Kindergarten.

Relations between human nations and the Crystal Gems are almost universally friendly, due to the first rebellion allowing humanity to exist. However, due to existing requests from several governments for the Gems to aid them in reverse-engineering their older technology, as well as public fascination with the existence of aliens, has led to the Crystal Gems generally becoming more reclusive, staying in and using the structures built by the Diamond Authority as their homes (the small town of Beach City is the main exception to this policy, with several of the more “open” members of the Crystal Gems, as well as the gem/human hybrid Steven Quartz Universe, residing there or nearby).

Meanwhile, what little information is available to most of humanity on the intimate religious or social practices of the Homeworld Gems has already been discussed, and due to relations between the Diamond Authority and humanity being either extremely negative or nonexistent, and the Authority possessing no known citizens on Earth that are not being kept prisoner, it is generally agreed that further interviews with former Homeworld Gems are likely the only way to gain further knowledge (though due to most of them currently being held as prisoners of war and bubbled, it is unlikely that any will be coming soon).

I will discuss the currently known different gem types, as well as gem fusions, in further papers.


	2. Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of the Ruby caste of gems.

The “grunts” of the Diamond Authority, Rubies are the lowest-ranking gem known in the military, serving as the privates/sergeants of the Authority’s armies. They are typically not promoted much further, due to their seemingly lowered intelligence compared to most gems. Typically, most Rubies are around 3-4 feet tall, have skin that can be a varying shade of red, are possess “cubical” black hair that goes up to six inches from their head. Their gems are typically red in color, circular, and have a square in their center, surrounded by four other facets.

Aside from the typical gem abilities (limited shapeshifting, no need for air/food/water, and the ability to regenerate after “poofing”) and heightened strength/durability compared to most non-combatant Gems, Rubies also possess apparent thermokinesis (the ability to manipulate heat). However, there are no known instances of Rubies using this ability to manipulate heat by cooling objects down, or to manipulate fire directly, suggesting that there are limits to how this ability can be used and its power. Rubies also possess an enormous resistance to heat, with several confirmed instances of Rubies being able to survive close to or in lava for extended time periods. Rubies are also capable of fusing with other gems more easily than most other gem types, a ability that is supported by Rubies typically working solely with other Rubies. 

Since Rubies are an extremely common Gem type, they are typically used as low-ranking soldiers and assigned to squads/platoons with other Rubies, which can range in numbers from as low as 4 Rubies to as many as 56. These squads are typically led by anywhere from 1-4 separate leaders, with the designation of leader typically given by either a Quartz gem ( who are often assigned as the leaders of a Ruby platoon) or the gem they are assigned to protect (typically a high-caste).


	3. Sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the Sapphires (they're aware that you're observing them - future vision).

Some of the higher-ranking gems of the Gem Empire, Sapphires hold a position unique to their society; while advisors are extremely common to humans, seers were previously considered to exist only in fantasy stories. While research into the phenomenon of “future vision” is ongoing (made easier by the cooperation of the gem fusion Garnet, who is part-Sapphire, as well as several Sapphires who defected from the Authority), any concrete knowledge is believed to be held within the vaults of the Gem Homeworld.

Like the Rubies that are typically associated with them, Sapphires are small gems at roughly 3.5 feet tall, with a single eye on their faces (the lack of depth perception is typically made up for by their future vision), blue skin and typically blue-white clothing, and white hair that does not seem to have any true “set” form.

Sapphires possess several known abilities, in addition to their already-mentioned future vision/seer abilities. Among these are the ability to levitate (not true flight: over roughly 10 tests, no Sapphires were able to move more than a meter off the ground), generating ice and freezing temperatures sufficient to freeze water at will, and the ability to move at speeds up to 70 mph/112 kmph. However, Sapphires are also relatively weak physically compared to many other Gems, even the Rubies.

Sapphires generally are found in small groups or alone when they are working, due to their rarity usually preventing many from gathering at once. They are often in high demand in Gem society, with many high-ranking gems, including the Diamonds seeking their counsel when making major decisions. Vital operations such as Warp Pad repairs or ship launches are also typically given a Sapphire for aid - the ability to predict major accidents or where aid will be needed in advance is a great boon to efficiency.


	4. Peridots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engineers of the Diamond Authority, the Peridots (be polite, it's unwise to anger the person who fixes your car/radio/whatever).

One of the lower-ranking Gems in the caste system of the Authority, Peridots are the gems generally entrusted with technological maintenance of whatever is broken and requires repairs. While few peridots are promoted further, it is apparently not uncommon for ambitious and skilled Peridots to be given command of a starship, though there are no known instances of further progression.

Typically, most Peridots are given “limb enhancers” that are capable of projecting screens, enhancing strength and height, being used as ranged weapons, and granting temporary flight akin to a helicopter, to aid them in travel and their work, as well as to allow them to reach areas they would have difficulty getting to normally due to their height. Most Peridots are around four feet tall when hair is included, and typically have light green skin and light yellow hair, and wear dark green or black clothing/projections. While a common hairstyle among them is an upside down diamond, there does not appear to be any universal style among Peridots, save that hair should not be loose or extremely long, so that it does not interfere with mechanical repairs.

Peridots are seemingly capable of manipulating or controlling metal to a limited extent (ferrokinesis), though there are few instances of them being able to use this ability well enough to participate in combat, as the ability generally requires far more focus than typical of gem magic. Curiously, "Era 2" Peridots are also incapable of shapeshifting, save when reestablishing a physical form after they have been “poofed”, or generating a defensive weapon, as well as possessing physical strength that is generally far below the typical human maximum without the aid of limb enhancers, though they are as resistant to damage as a typical Ruby.

Peridots typically operate in large groups when working as mechanics, due to the large scale of the Authority’s operations, though there are several reported instances of defiant Peridots being demoted to the equivalent of janitor duty or to work an large area by themselves with almost no outside aid. Peridots are generally looked down upon by other gems that are higher-ranking, due to their lack of special abilities and stature.


	5. Rose Quartzes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caste that no longer exists, the plant-loving Rose Quartzes.

Arguably the most well-known gem of the Quartz caste, Rose Quartzes are generally seen as some of the most powerful and skilled agents of the Diamond Authority - or rather, they would be, if more than one still existed (and if that one was not a half-human member of the Crystal Gems). While the known instances of Rose Quartz gems in battle support the idea that they are the most magically powerful gems known (outside of possibly the Diamonds), there are also no known encounters by either humans or Crystal Gems with a Rose Quartz after the Rebellion (several reports from older gems indicate there was a purge initiated by the Diamonds). This apparent genocide is almost universally believed to be linked to the death of Pink Diamond at the hands of the Rose Quartz leading the Rebellion, and Rose Quartzes were known to be extremely rare Gems even before.

Most non-defective Rose Quartzes were extremely large gems, standing at roughly 7-8 feet tall (there were apparently several instances where Rose Quartzes actively made themselves smaller to enhance their defensive abilities or for disguise), with hair that is typically curly and pink (known hybrid Steven Universe seems to have inherited this curly hair to a limited degree), according to interviews with older gems.

Humanity’s current knowledge seems to indicate that Rose Quartzes were in possession of the largest known array of Gem abilities, even without taking into account their colossal strength and durability as members of the Quartz caste. Known abilities include the ability to create plants that possess limited sapience (See Watermelon Tribe of Mask Island), generating a “bubble” for defense which can have its size and shape controlled by the creator, generating a larger version of their weapon for a short time, healing tears, and the ability to control their falling speed.

Curiously, Steven Universe (only known gem/human hybrid) seems to have inherited his mother’s abilities and gem, but does not manifest them in exactly the same way as a typical Rose Quartz. Examples include healing saliva, as well as the ability to astrally project his consciousness, which other gems expressed no previous knowledge of in any Rose Quartz gem.

Reportedly, Rose Quartzes were typically given front line duties, and tended to focus on defense, though it is known at least one possessed a great deal of tactical and strategic knowledge. Given the current lack of Rose Quartzes, it is unknown how they would be treated by the modern Authority.


	6. Jaspers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look over one of the most infamous Quartzes, the Jasper caste.

Another member of the Quartz caste, Jaspers are one of the most physically “simple” members of the warriors, being known for their loyalty to their masters. While there are known instances of Jaspers fleeing the Authority for the Crystal Gems, they are percentage-wise the least likely gem to betray their allies. Reports indicate this discovery has apparently led to the Diamonds ordering increased production of Jaspers, which has led to the Crystal Gems stepping up attacks to capture Kindergartens where they are being grown.

Roughly 7-8 feet in height, Jaspers are reportedly similar in size and stature to the now nonexistent Rose Quartz gems. Since both are Quartz gems, this is a clear relation. Jaspers are typically orange-skinned in color, with several known to have white stripes on their body. Jaspers also typically have white hair, which can often be up to 2-3 feet long. While there are reports of Jasper "variations" existing, the mentioned orange-skinned form accounts for well over 97% of reported Jasper sightings.

Curiously, Jaspers are noticeable for being relatively “powerless” compared to most other gems, especially other Quartzes - the only known special ability possessed by Jaspers is the ability to perform a “spin attack” at high speeds, which while capable of ripping apart solid steel with ease, is generally only effective in a straight line. However, this lack of special abilities is made up for by the massive durability and strength Jaspers possess, even when compared to other Quartz gems. There are multiple reports of Jaspers being able to resist point blank range fire from an AK-47 and ripping apart solid granite without aid. However, artillery fire, mounted fire from airplanes or spaceships, and targeting the Jasper gem itself with sniper rifles (a tactic protested by the Crystal Gems) has been shown consistently to be effective, as well as the usage of gem destabilizers.

Jaspers are generally used as shock troops in gem armies, due to their massive durability making it far easier for them to attack a weakly armed enemy and walk away intact. However, this has also led to Jaspers generally being targeted with lethal force more than any other gem, often with ranged artillery. Recent reports indicate that morale is decreasing among veteran Homeworld Jaspers, and those assigned to fight with them, as the reports of them being targeted with greatly excessive force grow more common.


	7. Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the lowest of the low castes in the Diamond Authority; the Pearls.

One of the most well-known gem castes (mainly due to what they represent), Pearls are seen by most of humanity as the largest sign of the Diamond Authority’s seeming lack of maturity as a civilization. The basic “status” of most pearls is to essentially serve as butlers/slaves for their owners, and to obey and observe whatever orders they are given, from cleaning and working as a secretary in some cases, to in extreme cases serving as their mistress’s “playtoys” regardless of their own wishes. Disturbingly, many Pearls, after fleeing the Authority and their former owners, have shown varying levels of Stockholm Syndrome directed towards their former mistresses, or attempted to find a new master to serve, be they human or gem. While a large number have reportedly been undergoing therapy from both humans and gems, progress is reportedly mixed.

Most Pearls stand roughly 5.5 to 6 feet in height and are extremely thin, with their skin and hair colors varying greatly but often matching those of the gem that they are created to serve. In some cases, Pearls are chosen whether or not to serve their master based on the position of their gem itself - several confirmed reports indicate that some Pearls at higher levels have gem placements identical to that of their mistress in addition to their skin color/hair color, furthering their physical relationship with those they serve even further.

Pearls have access to an oddly wide range of abilities for gems of their stature (though many of these abilities are mainly designed for entertainment or recreation instead of combat or day-to-day work). These include low-level telekinesis (capable of affecting up to a half a cubic foot of solid matter, more if affecting liquids or gases), the ability to create holograms (which can also be used to generate temporary images dubbed “Holo-Pearls” capable of dealing physical damage), and projecting blasts of energy.

Despite being seen by many as the most pitiable members of the Authority’s castes, there is actually no way to predict how any given Pearl will be treated. While the majority of Pearl owners view their Pearls as entirely disposable and will on occasion (or in some cases, often) shatter them to “update” to a new model or as punishment for a poorly done job. However, some are known to be actively benevolent towards their Pearls, viewing them as close companions (several defectors from the Authority fled to find a better life for both themselves and their Pearls, and there are many more who are believed to have remained behind).


	8. Bismuths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The builders of the Diamond Authority, and the inspiration of a generation of hairstylists, the Bismuths.

The “construction worker” class of the caste system, Bismuths are one of the more common known gems, as well as one of the most physically powerful non-Quartz gems known. While Bismuths are almost universally kept as builders and miners for the Diamond Authority, there are several confirmed instances of even Bismuths who remain loyal to the Diamonds being ordered to serve as combatants when their forces are pressed.

Bismuths are typically around 6-7 feet tall, not quite the height of the average Quartz gem but far closer than most other known castes (due to their employment as manual laborers requiring great strength and potentially reach, this is unsurprising). Their hair is unique among known gems, as Bismuths typically possess multicolored dreadlocks that go down to the back of their neck, with gray/periwinkle skin. There is no known given set of clothing for them, though defensive clothes such as suits of kevlar/armor are the most common, due to the risk of an injury on the job should something go wrong, whether due to a falling stone wall, or the rage of their boss/employer over a poor construction. 

Bismuths are typically extremely resistant to heat and physical force due to the requirements of their jobs, as they often work with liquid rock or massive slabs of metal in the construction of their buildings. They are also capable of almost-unlimited shapeshifting when only applied to their hands, an adaptation generally believed to be for the purpose of not having to create physical tools to weld/bolt together large structures.

Attitudes of the typical Bismuth generally fall into one of two categories, depending on their location in the Gem Empire. Work in the outer colonies (which are commonly seen as recruiting grounds for the Crystal Gems) is typically one of the less demanding and stressful jobs in the Gem Empire’s domain, which has led to Bismuths there generally being neutral to both sides of the conflict. However, reports indicate that this is a mentality only common in the less-strict border colonies (which are often allied with or neutral to the Crystal Gems). Deeper into Gem space, where heavy regulations and colossal works are undertaken and the Diamonds and other gem nobles are nearby, failure or poor performance are tolerated far less, meaning that many of the more rebellious Bismuths are known to come from this area of space, often bringing with them blueprints and codes for gem structures, and also creating two solitary "camps" consisting of either rebels or loyalists.


	9. Lapis Lazulis

One of the least common and mysterious gem castes known in the Diamond Authority, very little concrete information is available about the gem type known as Lapis Lazulis. Generally found only in the courts of the Diamonds, Lapis Lazulis are almost never actually sent into the field despite their massive power - current theories assume that the Diamonds use their water-manipulation powers for spying on their courts, and each other.

Lapis Lazulis are gems with both blue skin and blue hair, though the shades of both are noticeably different. They are shorter gems, generally standing at around 5 feet tall. They also tend to keep their backs free of any form of garment, to allow their wings to reach the area more easily (if a Lapis’s gem is somewhere else on their body, they typically send a small stream of water from their gem to their back before manifesting their wings).

Physically, Lapis Lazulis are known to be extremely fragile, often barely capable of matching a Pearl in terms of durability, or a Peridot in strength. However, this fragility becomes effectively moot when a Lapis is given access to a sufficiently large body of water; the first recorded instance of a Lapis Lazuli using the full extent of their power on Earth led to roughly 4% of Earth’s oceans being lifted into orbit in a water tower, leaving a colossal effect on weather systems and oceanic currents for years afterwards. Lapis’s are also capable of using this ability in a myriad of other ways; aside from the aforementioned water wings that can be used to fly, there are recorded instances of Lapises manipulating the light reflected in water to create displays or dioramas, creating music by manipulating “pitch” of the water, and the creation of water “duplicates” capable of combat. It is also confirmed that a Lapis can project their consciousness to any water body within her range, allowing them to direct their clones or constructs even when far out of sight or hearing ranges.

Lapis Lazulis are, surprisingly, seen as mainly useful for spying or infiltration on the Gem Homeworld, and are almost never sent into the field of battle, due to both their rarity, and the mental “residue” of the general lack of water on gem worlds leaving the impression it is unimportant/worthless as a power. This is generally considered a good thing, however; while there are multiple Lazuli defectors from the Authority staying on Earth’s moon for both relaxation and guard duty, even a single Lazuli infiltrating the biosphere with harmful intentions could have devastating effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OOC: Someone apparently did the math on tumblr about how much water Lapis actually took; 4% instead of 100%. I’m hoping that either that was the case, or that the No Endor Holocaust trope was going into overdrive that day. As for how Lapises can see through bodies of water, it's my explanation as to how she was able to fight the Crystal Gems, since she wasn’t anywhere near them and shouldn’t have been able to direct her clones to fight that well. That, or the water she controls acts as an extension of her consciousness).


	10. Amethysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "comedian" Quartzes, the Amethysts. Responsible for not too much except sitting around on Homeworld.

One of the less-known Quartz gems, there is generally less data available on Amethysts then there is about the other known Quartz castes. The Diamonds appear to have reduced production of Amethysts after the Rebellion, and after the “rebirth” of the Crystal Gems, ordered all known Amethysts under their rule to the Gem Homeworld for overview. It is believed that this order was given so the Authority would be able to watch over this Quartz caste more directly (while not disloyal to the level of the Rose Quartzes, Amethysts were apparently the next most likely Quartzes to defect to the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion).

Amethysts are generally described by other gems as possessing roughly the same height and build as the other Quartz castes. They are most similar to the Jasper caste, possessing white hair that is typically found in a similar style as theirs, though their skin is typically dark purple, making it difficult to mistake one for the other based on sight.

Amethysts have no exceptional abilities compared to the majority of gems, save their greatly enhanced strength, durability, and speed that come as a result of their membership in the Quartz caste. Amethysts also possess the ability to create purple flames attached to their weapons or body, for attack or defense, as well as a “spin dash” ability identical to that of a Jasper. This slightly greater variety, speed, and attack power, however, seems to have sacrificed durability; while physically much tougher than non-Quartzes, Amethysts are still the least durable of the Quartz castes known.

Currently, Amethysts are known to be heavily distrusted by the Diamond Authority, which has resulted in them being called back to the star systems and colonies closest to the Gem Homeworld and the Diamond’s seat of power. Due to the combat-loving nature of most Amethysts being combined with being forcibly ordered away from the front lines by the Authority during an uprising that is growing closer and closer to a complete civil war, it remains to be seen which way their loyalty will turn.


	11. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rulers of the Gems, the largest sentient beings known, and the parties arguably responsible for the financial losses of Earth's jewelry industry in recent years.

The only gems in existence to be entirely unique (while there are four Diamonds, each has extremely distinct colors, gem shape, personality, and powers). There is one known exception to the Diamond’s many differences from each other - a disgust towards any who would stand against them, whether gem life or organic life. The apex of the caste system and the beings after which the Diamond Authority takes its name, the Diamonds each lead a different court, taking responsibility for a portion of the Empire’s colonies and infrastructure - typically, colonies that are conquered under the leadership of the Diamonds themselves.

While their appearances can drastically differ from each other, there are several known common points between the Diamonds which make it effectively impossible to mistake them for any other non-fused gem. Among these is the typical size and shape of their physical forms and gems. The Diamonds all stand at around 20 feet/6.67 meters in height, with the size of their gemstone supporting this, (Yellow Diamond’s diamond-shaped gem is estimated at roughly 8-12 inches/22-33 centimeters on each axis), making them the largest gems that are non-fused. The Diamonds also tend to align the colors of their hair, clothes, and skin solely based on the color of their gems, and are often known to unofficially expect their court members (or to a lesser degree, those who serve under them) to wear the same colors if possible.

While there are no known instances of a Diamond engaging in direct combat in known history, general assessment and knowledge of gems suggests that they are likely extremely powerful in combat (the only known action the Diamonds have undertaken directly as a team was a “corruption blast” that targeted every gem on Earth at the end of the Rebellion, and successfully corrupted every gem on the planet save for a few members of the Crystal Gems, and a Lapis Lazuli who had been mistaken for a member of the Crystal Gems and imprisoned). However, the Diamonds are not invincible, as there are several known Gem eyewitnesses to the Rose Quartz who led the Rebellion successfully shattering Pink Diamond. However, how she accomplished this feat is currently unclear, as the only known direct witnesses available to humans or the Crystal Gems for interrogation are a captured Homeworld Ruby who has consistently refused to explain how this was done, and a Homeworld Jasper who was corrupted in an attempt to fuse with a corrupted gem.

The Diamonds are rulers of the caste system and the Gem Empire, and have left several impressions about them in the lower castes. Generally, many gems who originate from Homeworld, where the Diamond’s hold is strongest, respect and love their superiors due to the cult of personality built around them, despite how they are treated otherwise. Many gems are known for treating them as a part of life and presenting a respectful front (which may or may not be genuine), an attitude most common in colonies where they rarely go. The final typical view of the Diamonds by other gems, and one almost universally kept by the Crystal Gems and humanity, is as tyrannical rulers who need to be overthrown for the good of both races.


	12. Corrupted Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A investigation into the fallen Gems, of both Homeworld and Earth.

Corrupted Gems

Not one type of gem but many different gem types, corrupted gems plagued Earth for thousands of years after the gem war. While the origins of these bestial gems are unclear, it is generally believed that they are the result of either a weapon deployed by the Diamond Authority, or possibly an attack deployed by the Diamonds themselves, launched at the end of the Rebellion after Earth had been mostly evacuated by the loyalists. Thankfully, the weapon appears to be extremely difficult to manufacture or generate, as it has yet to be seen in recent times despite the growing threat of the revived Crystal Gems. In the end, gem monsters are generally viewed with two emotions - disgust for the damage they have caused and how they were created, and pity for what remains of who they were.

Gem monsters almost universally take on monstrous and animalistic shapes compared to other gems, a sign of their reduced intelligence. However, the monsters remain at least intelligent to the degree of many large animals, and are capable of recognizing kindness or hostile intentions in others. Recently, gem research has indicated a limited “cure” may be possible for corrupted gems, allowing them to regain sentience and retake a form that is a rough mixture between their original gem form and their form from when they were corrupted, though it has been shown that stress, whether physical or mental, can cause them to revert.

Gem monsters are typically at least as strong as the average gem that they originated from, though the power of the original gem is not a measure of how strong a corrupted gem may be. For example, a corrupted Jasper (a warrior gem from the Quartz caste) could be defeated by another Quartz gem without full control of their powers (Steven Universe), while a corrupted Nephrite, originally a gem meant to command starships and stay out of the front lines, was able to confront two Quartzes, Garnet (a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire), and a Pearl on near-even ground. However, this typically enhanced power is generally counterbalanced by the previously mentioned decreased intelligence. In addition, if the gem ever does manage to retake a semblance of their old form and intelligence, it becomes a constant struggle to maintain it, disrupting concentration and daily life.

Gem monsters typically have no true loyalty to either the Crystal Gems or the Homeworld Gems, beyond wanting to be left alone. However, corrupted gems who have begun to regain their former selves are generally more likely to be loyal to the Crystal Gems than the Diamond Authority. Though it should be noted that typically, healed gems are asked this question on Earth, effectively the main base of the Crystal Gems and surrounded by potentially billions of hostile entities. Several polls and interviews among them have also shown that since the Diamonds were apparently responsible for their corruption, they feel greater hostility towards the Authority as a result, regardless of their previous alignment.


	13. Gem Fusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking an investigation into one of the more curious Gem abilities: fusion.

Not any true single gem, but rather a class of gems unto themselves, Gem Fusions are a phenomenon/individuals that are created when two or more gems undergo a process known as “fusion”, merging their hard light bodies and gems into a being with a singular consciousness. Despite their great power, or perhaps as a result of it, fusions are looked down upon by the Diamond Authority as “war machines”. While Crystal Gem attitudes are typically more forgiving towards fusion, attitudes range wildly among them, from some gems viewing it as sacred, to seeing it as something “for some, not all”, to looking upon fusions with the same attitude as the Authority.

Due to their nature as the combinations of multiple gems, fusions vary wildly in appearance, from fusions of a single gem type appearing as a slightly larger version of themselves with multiple gems, to fusions of multiple gem types appearing more and more nonhuman. The largest and most complex fusion known, the four-gem fusion Alexandrite (consisting of a pearl, amethyst, sapphire, and ruby), is roughly 55-65 feet/18-22 meters tall, multicolored, and possesses six arms, white hair, and two mouths.

There are no universally used weapons or powers known between fusions. However, fusions will commonly possess either the powers that their components wield, or “upgraded” versions of those powers. (ex: Sapphires are capable of future vision. The fusion Garnet, consisting of a Sapphire and a Ruby, also possesses this ability, but is additionally capable of transferring it to other individuals for unknown time periods. It is also common for gems with similar abilities to have their powers “blended”; for example, Garnets are capable of utilizing electrokinesis, instead of a Ruby’s thermokinesis or a Sapphire’s cryokinesis, but still possess the heat resistance of a Ruby).

As mentioned above, fusions are generally seen as a strange event among both the Crystal Gems and the Diamond Authority. The Authority has unofficially banned the usage of fusion except in the event of combat against an enemy no single gem can best. Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems are known to make common and active usage of fusion for battle, even when not actively required to defeat an enemy, and are generally more lenient about it be used for non-combat purposes (one of the most well-known examples is the Crystal Gems member Garnet, one of the longest-active members of the Crystal Gems and an active field leader).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the treatises are done! It's not much, but I feel pretty good with how I did on these. I might release more chapters in the future if new gem types are released; I'm pretty sure I got all of the basic ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, but don't hesitate to tell me if a part needs improvement or to be rewritten.


End file.
